disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5923768-20130706015223
Guys I want to say something..... I know that from the 100% of the peeps that come here... Just 5% will read it.But at least is something. Btw, before I rant a little.. Sorry for any typos or stuff like that, I am sick so I can't think straight �� Here I go. Remember two years ago, when a TV show aired in Disney XD? This show wasn't that BIG at first, but slowly it was growing and as the show was growing... People strated watching the show... The show got its own wiki, where people from ALL around the world met each other, to talk about something all of them had in common, and it was ... KICKIN IT Kickin it brought people from all around together. They didn't just talk about the show, but also they slowly started to get to know each other. They started to find what stuff they had in common and what they liked to do. Months past and the show was growing MORE and MORE, and the wiki started growing more too. We shared our fangirlism, crazy thoughts, funny moments! But we also shared sad moments, tragedies and tears... All because of Kickin it. These people might not know each other in person, but they trust each other, that much, that they called themselves family. A really big,strong, funny and unique family. Everyone in this family has at least something in common... Their passion and love for the show. Even though it is a "kiddie" show. It is also a show that shows the daily life of teens, teens likes us. You want to know what happened to that family? The family that once was SO happy, livable and caring for each other? That family is slowly disappearing... Members from the family broke their promise... Or in other words pledge. That family, is us... This wiki was once really fun! We were the "sensation" and also a wiki that pther wikis were jealous of. If we keep doing what we are doing now, this wiki will disappear... What if the show is ending? We shared 3 seasons together! 3 seasons that are still not over! But no, you decide that since the show is ending, there's no need to come here anymore... What happened to the family we had? The friends we made. The experiences we had? All of that? Do you think it should end? I think not! We were once a family, we can STILL be a family! Please guys, please... Think before acting. I won't beg for you to stay, but the "excuses" you make.. Are pretty lame. No offense, but it's the truth. If you really Love the show.. The friends you make, and everything from this wiki.. Pledge. Promise we will stay together, even if the show ends. We swear by the light of Dragon's eye, to be LOYAL and HONEST and NEVER say die. If you will make the effort and try your best to stay, and bring the family that once existed... Say WASABI! This is all I have to say... Thanks for reading. Remember, a family the grows together, stays together. WASABI! ��I'm a wasabi warrior, no matter what.. What about you? Nicky w/h P.S I LOVE YOU GUYS NO MATTER WHAT! ����